Atracción visceral
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Se había escondido del mundo mágico desde el final de su juicio. Dejó todo su pasado atrás y se sumergió en el mundo muggle. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que precisamente ella fuera quien lo encontraría y lo sacaría de su exilio voluntario.
1. chapter 1

PROLOGO

* * *

Mi visión se vuelve más borrosa con cada segundo que pasa.

Siento el paso del tiempo en mi sangre.

Mis labios están secos, tengo sed. El dolor palpitante en mis costillas me impide respirar y hablarle a la gente a mí alrededor.

Ellos gritan.

Están frenéticos.

Caminan cerca de mí pero tratan de no moverme hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

Sin embargo, mi mirada se centra en la otra punta de la calle. Desde el adoquinado, donde estoy desmadejada, veo como una figura ha aparecido de la nada, mirando la escena antes de caer de rodillas.

Y sé que es él.

La certeza llena mi corazón que apenas late.

Sé que esa figura no puede creer lo que nos está pasando. No puede creerlo aunque vea mis extremidades en ángulos imposibles de doblar.

Aunque vea el charco de sangre que va creciendo a mi alrededor.

 _Perdóname._

 _Perdón por causarte este dolor._

Intento extender mis dedos, llegar a él.

Pero la oscuridad me atrapa, me invade. Me atrae hacia ella y a un lugar donde el dolor ya no exista.

Y mis ojos se cierran, mirando por última vez la silueta de mi amado…

* * *

Hola! Bien, agregue un prologo porque cambie un poco el desarrollo de la historia... Espero que lo disfruten y en unos dias subire el capitulo 2.

Graciias por sus hermosos review...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

: Esta historia **NO** es una adaptación, contiene escenas similares a **Real de Katy Evans,** pero su similitud termina luego de los primeros capítulos. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de JKR. Los personajes son **OCC** en varias ocasiones, creo que una guerra cambia a las personas, para bien y para mal, nadie permanecería inconsciente a las perdidas y al dolor de los demás (a Draco Malfoy me refiero) . Además, uso de **lenguaje vulgar**.

 **Aclaración:** los pensamientos se encuentran marcados en cursiva.

 **ATRACCCION VISCERAL**

.

* * *

 ** _Despedida de soltera. Parte I._**

.

* * *

-¿No podías elegir otro lugar para tu despedida de soltera, Ginebra?- Cada una de las palabras de Hermione derrochaban un más que evidente desdén.

Esta vez su mejor amiga se había pasado de la raya. En unas pocas horas se convertiría en la Señora Potter pero daba muestras de tener afectado su cerebro, para opinión de Hermione no estaba muy apta para dar el gran "si" frente al párroco. Aunque, hablando con la verdad, Ginny tenía una vena tan aventurera que rozaba la autodestrucción. Su relación sanguínea con Fred y George se hacía indudable cuando sacaba esa veta de su personalidad aguerrida.

Tratando de apagar un poco los gritos de su alrededor, Hermione masajeaba sus cienes recordando cómo habían llegado a un combate de artes marciales mixtas en el mundo muggle. Su corazón latía como loco con cada uno de los golpes y patadas que reciben los combatientes en el ring, con cada gota de sangre que caía a la lona y que enardecía a la multitud.

Luna miraba hacia todos lados, con sus grandes ojos azules inspeccionando cada uno de los aspectos de los presentes: ellas desentonaban, pero había una de las tres que destacaba. Hermione vestía una sencilla blusa azul marino con su falda lápiz negra hasta la rodilla y zapatos bajos, era un faro en medio de la oscuridad. Podías sacar a Hermione de su contexto familiar pero eso no significaba que cambiara ni un ápice de su modo bibliotecario de vestirse. Luna y Ginny se habían puesto unos vestidos sencillos pero que parecían más veraniegos en comparación con los pedazos de tela que usaban las mujeres muggles. Ni en su imaginación llamaría ropa a la especie de falda/cinturón que llevaban las más atrevidas.

Hermione se horrorizaba con cada crujido de los huesos de los contrincantes, demasiados recuerdos de la guerra, muchos fantasmas escondidos en el closet de su memoria. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba eufórica, emocionada por ver a su nuevo ídolo-digno-de-baba antes de casarse con el héroe del mundo mágico.

-¡Hazme tuya, Fénix! ¡Cógeme toda! –gritaba una mujer cerca de ellas, tenía un cartel que levantaba hasta arriba de su cabeza, que rezaba: " _PERRA #1 DE FENIX"._

-¡Oh! ¡Prepárense, chicas, va entrar! ¡Este es un verdadero hombre caliente! ¡Está más fuerte que un hipogrifo! –grito Ginny entre el bullicio, parecía que a nadie le importaba el oponente derrotado que debió ser ayudado a salir del ring porque no podía caminar por sí solo.

-Tu definición de hombre caliente, no es la misma que la mía –el escepticismo en cada palabra provoco que Ginebra la mirara bruscamente:

-Te reto, Hermione Granger… Reto a la gran heroína del mundo mágico, a que lo mires y me digas si no harías todo con ese hombre.

Mientras tanto, Luna miraba el intercambio como si fuera un partido de tenis: sus amigas siempre tenían esos intercambios sarcásticos que rozaban la enemistad pero se volvían arreglar en un corto periodo de tiempo, a veces minutos. Aunque esta vez, en medio de la euforia contagiosa, estuvo de acuerdo con Ginebra: Hermione debía soltarse de vez en cuando.

-No haría nada con ese hombre –repitió instantáneamente, siempre intentado ganarle a la pelirroja.

-¡No estas mirando! Míralo. Solo míralo, Hermione.

Ginny agarró la cara de Hermione y la volteó hacia el ring cuando su ídolo-digno-de-baba hacia su entrada triunfal. Con una bata de satén de color verde, el tipo lleva en su espalda la palabra Fénix mientras se pavonea por el ring. Cuando su cara queda frente a la zona donde estaban las brujas, quienes se quedan mirándolo como idiotas.

 _Mi._

 _Dios._

 _Tiene hoyuelos._

 _Mandíbula afilada y sonrisa socarrona de labios finos._

 _Piel blanca como el mármol de una estatua griega del neoclasicismo_.

Los pensamientos de Hermione se descontrolaban cuando observaba el paquete completo. Algo en su interior se derretía y se dirigía a un punto entre sus piernas cuanto más tiempo se pasaba mirando ese cuerpo escultural.

El luchador tiene el cabello rapado, aunque se puede intuir que debe ser de color claro. Pómulos fuertes, visibles aunque llevaban una especie de antifaz que no dejaba ver el color de sus ojos desde la distancia. Labios rojos y finos, y como recuerdo de su paseo hacia el ring tenía una decoración con lápiz labial en su mandíbula. Hermione no podía parar de admirar ese cuerpo largo y delgado, musculoso en las partes necesarias, con caderas finas que eran moldeadas por un apretado pantalón corto de color negro. Miguel Ángel hubiera llorado frente a ese cuerpo.

Y un six-pack, que hacia agua la boca.

 _No, es un eight-pack_.

Tatuajes rodean sus brazos musculosos hasta unos extraños guantes que envuelven desde sus manos hasta sus codos, donde las marcas de tinta se perdían. Son tatuajes en un antiguo lenguaje celta que hacían agua la boca a Hermione. El ansia de saber que significan y porque un burdo luchador los tenia marcados de forma permanente en la piel.

Y cuando el ritmo de " _Welcome to the Jungle"_ de Guns N' Roses llegaba a su auge, el luchador terminó su vuelta por el ring y se preparó a pelear.

En sus veintitrés años de vida, Hermione nunca había sentido esa atracción por nadie. El sexo no era de sus cosas favoritas y fue una de las causas de su ruptura con Ron. Pero ese tal Fénix, un desconocido, provoco que sus entrañas ardieran. Su sangre latía en sus venas como si de fuego se tratara.

El primer oponente subió al ring para enfrentarse a semejante hombre y Hermione aun no reaccionaba. Ginny la miraba socarrona, había tenido razón con su ídolo-moja-bragas y hasta Luna le pegó una miradita apreciativa.

-¡Despierta, babosa! –se reía dichosa la pelirroja.

La pelea en el ring se largó. Y Hermione se sintió aún más cautivada: peleaba con una mezcla de agilidad y fuerza, engañando a su oponente con golpes rápidos, esquivando los golpes con varios segundos de anticipación. Como si predijera los movimientos.

Como que peleaba con su cerebro, no solo con su fuerza.

Y pensando eso, Hermione se perdía cada vez más en ese hombre, sin saber cómo provocaba esos tirones en su interior con cada movimiento de sus extremidades sudorosas, de sus músculos siendo extendidos para dar un golpe certero. La lucha va llegando a su fin, el oponente se va cansando de dar golpes al aire pero Fénix lo deja tendido en la lona con un contraataque que lo noquea.

De alguna manera, mirar como ese hombre golpeaba a otro no provocaba la misma reacción que con las luchas anteriores. La hacia retorcerse dentro de su falda de una manera que no le había pasado en la vida, quería ver esos músculos de cerca, analizar esos tatuajes aunque no con un interés académico. La come-libros Granger se había interesado en el cuerpo de un luchador muggle de baja categoría.

Sin poder creerlo, apartó la vista del cuadrilátero, del festejo del luchador digno-de-baba de Ginny y trató de irse al baño. Pero la multitud se enardeció: su amado vencedor está bajando para dar una vuelta al ring. Pavoneándose, se iba acercando al lugar donde están las brujas y aunque Hermione solo quiere irse, la multitud de mujeres a sus espaldas la empujan cada vez más hacia el frente, todas quieren llegar a ofrecerse al flamante ganador. Con agresividad, un empujón violento la lleva a caerse de rodillas en el cemento tosco que forma el piso del lugar, raspándose hasta que se le rompen las medias de color carne que llevaba. Sus manos clavadas con pequeñas piedras comenzaban a sangrar poco a poco.

Con el dolor del golpe, concentrada en no largar las lágrimas que contenía, unas botas militares quedan frente a ella y unas manos aparecen en su visión intentando ayudarla. Las tomó sin pensarlo demasiado, aun quería salir de allí lo antes posible. No le perdonaría nunca a Ginny que la hubiera empujado a ir a un lugar así. Además, se las tendría que aguantar con una dama de honor que no bailaría ni un vals porque su rodilla ya había comenzado a sangrar en abundancia, un raspón profundo que dolía como el infierno.

Sin embargo, luego de erguirse, las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

 _Fénix está frente a ella._

 _Fénix está tomando sus manos_.

Lo sabe por esos pantalones cortos que abrazan esas sexys caderas. Lo sabe porque su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente cuando le llega un leve aroma a sudor, a masculinidad. No levantaría su vista, sabe que si lo hace quedara en evidencia frente a un don nadie.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -una voz íntimamente masculina, con un acento aristocrático bastante evidente. Hermione intentaba no mirarlo, no quería ser una más de esas mujeres sin autoestima como las que gritaban detrás: " _Tómame, Fénix_ ", " _Quiero tu polla_ ", y otras obscenidades. Pero hubo algo más en esa voz, algo…

Familiar.

Hubo un arrastre de palabras que la llevo a levantar su vista con rapidez. Solo una persona que ella conocía tenía esa forma de hablar, solo él. Hacían cinco años que no escuchaba esa voz tan característica, ese odiado y aristocrático tono de voz al decir:

-Granger -y los ojos grises brillaron en reconocimiento detrás de la máscara que ocultaba la identidad de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _CONTINUARA_ …


End file.
